


Utau Oka

by ragnarok89



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Canon - Manga, Character Study, Clow Country, Drabble, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Introspection, Nakama, No Dialogue, One Shot, Other, Post-Canon, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. The group, finally unburdened, has a moment of peace.





	Utau Oka

In Clow Country, the group, finally unburdened, has a moment of peace.

The sun was a golden ray in the endless blue that was the sky and the kingdom was finally free from what had occurred that almost tore the fabric of time and space apart, the parallel worlds right where they should be, not like others, the difference of those worlds the key in the balance that is in that universe.

Syaoran was his true self, his identity finally realized, with both his other half and his destiny revealed and taken into recognition. He has a new journey to embark on, and it was unknown as to when he would return, but he knew that his feelings were returned when he finally told Sakura, his true Sakura, that he loved her from the very beginning, that their love was indeed not an illusion, and that the gods were kind enough to let them be each other's partner in this life and the next.

Sakura rested easily at night, knowing that Syaoran and the others were all right, out of harm's way, and out of the grasp of what evil almost made them into, if not for Syaoran and the one wish. She felt whole again, with her affection finally realized and a dream made into reality, the sadness that threatened to overflow in her heart was cleared once and for all. She can truly dream of nothing else but her one love, whom was her true Syaoran.

Kurogane still wanted to see Nihon once more after all that had happened, but he knew that there was more to be done, that the wish had to be realized, for the never-ending journey to be completed was in fact a dream within itself, but the warrior knew he had to stand by the group no matter what, even if it was to protect the magician, even when there was no more evil to speak of, he felt that he had to stay by the magician's side, no matter what.

Fai was not afraid anymore of what his fate would have held for him. It was realized, but not by his hand, and a weight was finally off his shoulders, a burden taken from him by the warrior, who stood by him even if it was connected to his own life, even if it meant that his own well being was at stake. The magician had his sight back, ascending from one eye back to the two he rightfully possessed and the magic was free to be used for good and not evil. He was afraid no more.

Mokona was happy, so happy that the white creature could cry of happiness that the nightmare was over, and that everyone was back they way they were supposed to, had it not been for Yuuko, that she was dearly missed and she was still in the world that was the white creature's heart, in the deep remembrance that was forever true.

Even if they were to become a part of a never-ending journey, Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane, Fai and Mokona lay upon the emerald green grass underneath the sapphire skies, the moment of peace longingly dreamed for, finally realized.

The singing hills were one and the same with the moment of peace that was to be cherished for the longest time.


End file.
